Immortal Bloodlines
by divine-klaroline
Summary: The Original family is back in town and more vicious than ever. After hearing the news,Caroline has to face her past,and an old flame,that is not easily put out.(Rated M in later chapters).
1. Just like old times,huh?

**Klaus meets a newborn vampire Caroline, even though Klaus was known as The Ripper at the time,Caroline always brought out the best in him. They spent the 1920s dancing,drinking,enjoying blood . They were _the_ King and the Queen of Mystic Falls and after a decade The Original family disappeared without a word, rumour had it that someone killed the great hybrid,leaving Caroline devastated.**

* * *

Stefan turned around as he saw a shadow moving in the forest.  
"Who's there ?!"-Stefan shouted.  
A noise of branch cracking echoed the whole forest.  
Stefan turned around once again.A fast shadow moved behind him , sending chills down Stefan's spine.  
" Who's there ? ! " - Stefan repeated.  
As he turned around,he saw a face nobody could ever was shattered and in awe at the same time.

"Hello,mate"-the shadow no loger remained hidden.

* * *

"What the bloody hell are you thinking ? ! You can definitely count me out.I'm not going. " - Rebekah stood up from her chair pouring herself a glass of fine scotch and continued "You're out of your mind ".

" What is going on,little sister,not fond of our brother's brilliant idea of exposing himself to the whole town on tonight's decade dance ? "-Kol asked.

"The whole town is going to be there.

Along with Mikael.  
It's time he finds out. "-Klaus said as he sat,with his fingers crossed and a book in his lap.

"Do you ever think about anyone but yourself?How will it influence us ? I came back to have a normal life . And you plotting revenge is not exactly normal."-Rebekah said as she took a sip of her drink.

" I will not lead a normal life until I see Mikael's dead body burning surrounded by chains. " -Klaus said calmly as he shut his book closed.

" It's time " -Elijah said as he walked into Mikaelson's living room fixing his tie,classy as always.

Everyone left the room except for Klaus,he stayed sitting in his wooden chair.

As he watched his siblings walk away he remembered something quite cruial for his "Big Exposure" to the world : "Rebekah,love,I need you to do me a favour." -he looked nervous "You must tell Caroline I want to see her at the dance"

" Nik,the whole town thinks you're smelly will think I'm out of my damn mind."- she said as she put her glass on the table.

"Afterall,I'm not even going.I don't want to be a part of your delusional mission."-she added.

Rebekah turned around after she left an empty glass on the table.

"Rebekah, Stefan said he'll be therer tonight,you might reconsider coming… "-Klaus smirked.

Rebekah stopped her proud walk and turned eyes widened :" Stefan ? "

* * *

"Well,hello there stranger."-Caroline was circling with her finger around the edge of a glass full of red wine when suddenly she turned around.

"Rebekah?!Oh my God!"-she said."What are you doing here?!When did you get back?"-she asked through a smile giving Rebekah a great hug.

"Well I'll tell you all about where I was,after I get myself a drink."-she smiled as the bartender poured her a glass of scotch.

"It's crowded today isn't it?" -Rebekah said.

"It's the 20s decade dance the whole Mystic Falls." - Caroline answered shattered that her best friend came so sudden,so unexpected.

* * *

"…none of us really wanted to go. Butwe had to stay. witches payed for conspiring,but we also couldn't go back because Mikael tormented Klaus,it was really a tough time.

We had no other option but to stay in New Orleans.

"Klaus,I heard that…Is he…How…" -Caroline mumbled lowering her head.

" Look,Caroline I have to tell you som…"-Rebekah started.  
"Klaus!"-Caroline said as she stood up from the chair she was sitting couldn't believe her could beat the rush she got when she saw his face.

"May I have this dance?"-Klaus grinned as he reached for Caroline's hand.

Rebekah smiled as she watched Klaus and Caroline approaching the dance floor while everyone stood in shock,not believing that the great old hybrid is alive.

"Just like the old times,huh?"  
A familiar face sat next to Rebekah.

* * *

"I thought you were dead!You left without saying a word. You are alive?!What the hell?I thought you were gone for good.

Why wouldn't you tell me you're alive ?"-Caroline said angirly as her body was pressed tight to Klaus'.

Klaus spinned her around. He gazed at missed her. He missed her eyes that could see through his deepest thoughts. He couldn't even put into words how much he missed her.

"I was busy. I had to solve some…things " -he grinned.

Caroline was still in shock!

He was love of her life . She has spent decades mourning over him But this was really happening.-She was dancing with him. Just like all those times before.

Caroline stared at his lips. The lips she used to spend hours kissing. She missed him being able to make her laugh when she didn't even want to smile. But most of all,she missed how he was the only one who made her feel loved,protected,yet carefree.

They completed each other. Everyone knew she brings out the best in him,and he showed her that it's okay to let down your guard,to show your darkness and recklessness and embrace it.

"I despise you."-Caroline whispered smiling.

He missed her playful,yet sassy self . He wanted to grab her thighs and press her up against the wall while kissing her neck,lips and everything else she desired him to.

"Oh come on love,you're far from hatred. I think you've missed me so much you want me to reedem myself for all the years I was absent,and you were…lonely "-he leaned in closer.

He was an inch away from her lips . Her body was electrified by lust . She wanted to grab his face and just kiss him and have him touch her the way only he knew. She had to stay cold , not have him see how much she was longing for his was still so lowered her head,and took a quick look at his lips.

" I have to go . " -Caroline said as she walked away.

He stared at her long silver necklace as it was falling down her back.

* * *

"Oh if only it were the old times…"-Rebekah said as she lowered her head looking at the table.

"We can make it like the old times"-Stefan smirked.

It was a saudade moment really.

"How's Marcel?Heard you two got together."-Stefan asked.

"Marcel's a good guy. Great actually."-Rebekah smiled. You could see that it wasn't one of those truly happy was a morose look she had,nostalgic in a way.

"You deserve a great guy, who'll make you happy."-Stefan smiled. He looked at her,her gorgeous blonde hair,her smile that could light up the town.

Rebekah lowered her head,then she looked at eyes met,she quickly looked away.

"How long are you staying?"-Stefan was curious.

"I don't kniow. Klaus has this revenge vendetta plotted in his mind.I think we'll be staying for a while. "Rebekah stood up from her chair.

"See you around."-she gave him a slight smile.

"Rebekah,I really do…hope that you're happy." he said as he watched her walk away.

* * *

*phone ringing*  
"Elijah can you get it?"-someone was yelling from the bathroom.

"Hello"-Elijah answered the phone. "Oh hey…Elijah?Wait…What?I don't even…Where's Katherine?"-the voice on the other line asked.

Katherine came out of the bathtub with a towel wrapped around her.

"Katherine,it's for you."-Elijah said.

"Who is it?"-Katherine was curious.

"It's Caroline"-Elijah said handing her the phone. Katherine took the phone.

"Hey Care,what's up?"

"Klaus is back!"-Caroline said nervously. "Oh yeah…I 's great right?"-Katherine replied.

"No,it's not great!He came 's ALIVE!"

She continued.  
"He was at the 20s decade dance."-she took a deep breath."We danced and he said something about the 20s and all those times before.I remembered how much I missed him. I can't get attached again.I was never ready for him to leave.I spent all of my time hoping for him to come back.I absolutely despise him,he's despicable."

"Elijah stop!"-Katherine interrupted Caroline."I'm sorry you were saying…?"

Elijah kissed her along the neck as she was playfully stroking his hair.

Caroline face-palmed herself. "Klaus is back!What should I do?"-Caroline wanted the advice of her best friend.

"Oh just relax!You've moved on . Just play hard to get and he will get bored and leave "-Katherine said gigling.

"Play hard to get.I get it.. Oh and by the way when did Elijah come back?"-Caroline asked.

"You know, I'm not exactly sure…Time stopped when he knocked on my door. Elijah and I didn't actually leave the room since he got here!"-she said as she was sitting in Elijah's lap.

"Too much informations."-Caroline continued-"Have to go,bye!".

* * *

**Note: This is the first chapter of my first fanfiction ever. It would mean a lot if you actually reviewed it,itis my first time writing.I love the chemistry and dinamic between Klaus and Caroline.I want to see if there's a point for writing next chapters,if the story has potential or not. Any advice is a good advice.I chose Klaroline because they are the couple with so much potential that JP and co refuse to explore.I do believe they will find eachother in the end but until then we'll have fanfictions,gifsets,vids and there are some spelling incorrections i'm sorry in advance but everytime I edit it some of the letters disappear or sentences change without a reason. I'll try to fix that. **


	2. Crawling back to you

**The plot continues after the dance,everyone was headed or already was at home.**

* * *

" No ,he wasn't there . I knew Klaus had it all wrong. Mikale knows that Klaus is alive, if he comes here, it will be to have his head on a stick "- Rebekah was talking on the phone as she was heading home from the dance.

" You have to understand how important this is for our family . Don't get distracted … Family above all . I know you want a normal life, and you will have it , after we finish this. You have to be there tomorrow ! " -the voice on the other line said.

" Of course I will be there,and no, I'm not distracted by anyone or anything…"-Rebekah said anxiously.

" I heard you saw Stefan at the dance , I know how weak you get around him. If you can't handle this…"

" Of course I can handle it. And leave Stefan out of this. He has nothing to do with this"- Rebekah replied angirly as she hung up.

She carried on walking down the street with her purse in one and her heels in her other hand leaving her barefoot.

* * *

_*lamp falls off the table*_

" Who's there? " -Caroline asked as she saw a shadow moving near her window.

"I'm not asking again.  
Who's there?!"-she shouted.

The noise stoped. Caroline thought it was all inside her head. Afterall, it was a long,long evening. And she couldn't take her mind off of Klaus.

It was getting late. Caroline turned off the lights in her house,and decided to go to sleep.  
She took her earrings off then her necklace and a headband.  
She took her dress off. The dress layed on the floor leaving Caroline in nothing but her black lace lingerie.

While she was turning on the bed side lamp,she heard a fast wind coming through her window. She walked over to the window to close it.  
She got chills. She looked out of the window, and suddenly,someone covered her mouth with a hand.

* * *

It was the full moon.A warm night. Stefan sat on his porch,on the lowest step,with his arms resting on his knees. He held a bottle of whiskey in his hand,taking an ocassional sip as he was staring at the pale moonlight.

As Rebekah was passing by the Salvatore's house she noticed Stefan sitting on the porch.

" What are you doing there all alone?"-Rebekah asked.

She walked over to Stefan and sat next to him. She took his bottle of whiskey and took a sip.

"Making the pain go away…but it seems it doesn't help." -Stefan smiled.

"What pain?"-Rebekah said as she took another sip,slightly punching him on the shoulder.

"The pain of moving on from someone you never should have let go of in the first place" -he said as he looked at her,he continued, " and you know know it's funny how everytime I tried to move on she was right there. But when I realized she was the one I loved,and always will love the most…"

"She was gone"-Rebekah finished his thought.

Silence dominated their coversation. But it was comfortable,even silence was comfortable when it came to Stefan and Rebekah.

"I really did love you,you know?I always have…"-Rebekah broke the silence.

"And I always will"-Stefan continued.

Rebekah looked down to the ground. She wanted to avoid looking at Stefan's because all she knew is that it hurt…Seeing him hurt.

Stefan lifted Rebekah's chin with his finger. His eyes met hers and all she could think about was him... There was only him that she saw.

Stefan leaned in…He slowly moved closer to her lips,he was an inch away.

" I'm with Matt now "- Rebekah mumbled. Even though his kiss is everything she desired for for centuries.

He pulled away. Then he put his hands on her cheeks. With complete tenderness he kissed her forehead.

"There,a friendly kiss. We're friends,right ? " - he grinned.  
Rebekah glared into his smiled.

"Just friends. Very good friends." - she said with a flirtatious smile on her face.

She stood up and continued:  
" And oh Stefan. Klaus is having a gallery opening night tommorow. And I don't really have anyone to go with so…" -she raised her eyebrows.

"I'll pick you up at 8" - Stefan grinned.

Rebekah smiled as she walked away while Stefan watched her blond curles disappear in the dark.

* * *

Caroline was frightened. As soon as the mysterious person removed it's hand from her mouth,in a blink of an eye she shoved him against a wall,the rapid strong vampire way,the way Klaus taught her.

"Easy there love,I didn't mean to startle you…"-Klaus said as he felt Caroline's hand pressed against his neck.

" Klaus! What the hell are you doing here ?! " -Caroline said as she shoved her right hand stronger to Klaus' neck.

Klaus grinned as he saw Caroline's right hand pressing his neck and the other layed on his chest. He was impressed… After all these years . She was still so fierce,just like he taught her to be.

" I see I taught you well… But you still get weak in your knees when I'm around don't you? " - the roles reversed and Caroline felt herself pressed against Klaus' chest as she had her lower back up against Klaus' lenght.

" You kinow I love it when you wear lace ..." - Klaus said as his breath was caressing her neck stroking her laced lingerie. .He circeled his fingers down Caroline's arm, she wasn't able to move, feeling overwhelmed by his touch.

" You're despicable . " -Caroline barely mumbled consumed by her own darkest desires she couldn't avoid.

" Am I now ? " - Klaus said as he slowly slid his hand down Caroline's stomach,gently getting lower and lower,slightly teasing her lower abdomen . With one hand caressing Caroline's arm,and the other carefully sliding down Caroline's black lingerie. As he could feel her shivering out of plesure he continued: " Am I really ? "

Caroline caught herself whising he had already stopped with the teasing and had her layed on the bed,table,kitchen counter,anywhere actually, she just wanted him to have her yelling his name out in pleasure,her nails buried in his skin while he's pushing his lenght inside-out of her while his hands would be all over her body and she would be begging for more.

" Yes.. You are " -Caroline gasped as she followed Klaus' hand and grabbed it,still consumed by lust . " And you know what…" -Caroline pulled his hands out of her pants,still having chills,and she continued " and I am so over you . " - she whispered a lie.  
She wanted Klaus to be sexually frustrated just like she was. So she decided to pick her dress up of the floor.

" Of course you are. " - Klaus grinned sarcastically. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she bent over to get her dress of the carpet.  
He kept looking up her long legs and her divine body covered in lace.

As she was bent she could feel Klaus' eyes tearing her lingerie apart, she smiled,unconsciouslly,of course ,just when she felt her mouth making a smile,she quickly stopped herself from showing any kind of joy.

" Why are you even here ? " - she got back to her " being cold " act.

" I left you an invitation on the table , but I thought , why not tell you myself.." - Klaus started but got cut off by his own desires after Caroline started rubbing her cream onto her neck,he continued: " Tomorrow night I'm having my art gallery opening at 9…"

" Mhm…And ? " - Caroline started sliding from her neck down lower to her chest area.

Klaus couldn't handle all the desires he had at the moment seeing Caroline's fingers stroking her breasts.  
" Be ready at 8. " -he muttered.

" And what makes you so sure,I'll accompany you ? " -Caroline asked as she reached for Klaus' hand lending him cream, she moved her hair to one side,so her neck would be bare, " will you please ? "

Klaus took the cream from Caroline's gently stroked her neck and her back. Feeling her electrified by his touch he kissed her neck,leaving her wanting more.

" I'll see you tomorrow Caroline " he whispered to her ear.

"No you…" - Caroline turned around but he was already gone . She smiled as she touched her neck at the place he kissed it.  
The clock was already striking 3 am and Caroline was exhausted. Her smile finally faded after she fell has been a long,long day.

* * *

" I don't know what dress to choose, I adore the white one,but black one fits me far better. " - Rebekah researched her whole closet just to find the outfit that would swipe Stefan off his feet.

" Oh 'Bekah darling, trust me Stefan won't even notice what you're wearing … " -Kol said fixing his tie.

Rebekah cooled down and started slowly going trough pieces of clothing she found irresistable.

" This is not about Stefan… " -Rebekah tried to sound convincing.

" Are you proving that to me or to yourself ? " - Kol provoked with a grin.

Rebekah smiled as she threw a book onto Kol's face.

* * *

Caroline stood in front of a mirror giving her makeup last touches.  
"There" - Caroline said as she took a final look into the mirror.

Her short black dress showed off her divine long legs. Her curly blonde hair was up in a bow,leaving everyone a glimpse of her back.

" You look stunning. And that dress… Is not fair " -Klaus said standing behind Caroline. As he was caressing her bare back with his fingers , he continued.  
" You didn't have to go through all that trouble just to impress me,love ".

" Don't flatter yourself " -Caroline said as she was walking towards the door,having Klaus staring at her bare back.

He opened the door for her,so he could get just one more glance of her back.

* * *

Stefan drove near Mikaelson's mansion. He took a deep breath and took the flowers from the passenger's 's seat. Red roses. 'Bekah's favourites.

He knocked on the door once.  
Stefan's eyes widened as he saw Rebekah standing in a shampagne-colored dress,very flattering for her cleavage:"You look ravishing."

" These are for you "-Stefan said as he reached to give Rebekah the flowers.

" Red roses ? My favourites . "  
Rebekah smiled as she took the flowers.

" I remember " - Stefan grinned.

" Shall we ? " -Rebekah asked.

Stefan found himself speechless for a was still in awe,after seeing her so beautiful.  
" Oh yeah, of course. " - Stefan offered Rebekah his hand. She grabbed him by his lower arm.

* * *

**A/N: I'm repeating this is my first fanfiction. If there are grammar incorrections I'm sorry ,my first language isn't English,but I'm trying to imoprove reviews mean a lot. I'll try to keep chapters longer if the story gets a lot of interest I'll try to update as soon as I can .**


End file.
